Une improbable rencontre
by angelofindo
Summary: Quand une grande enfant voit ses rêves se réaliser...


Une Improbable rencontre

Résumé : Quand une grande enfant voit ses rêves se réaliser...

Spoilers : PAS DE SPOILERS

Rating: Accessible à tout le monde.

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à R.T. Davies, Steven Moffat et à la BBC Cymru. Je fais ça juste pour le fun, sans en attendre une quelconque rémunération.

Note de l'auteur : Suite a mes nombreuses lectures sur le forum Beans On Toast de rencontre avec le Docteur (Meeting The Doctor), je me lance vers ce qui est un doux rêve pour moi... rencontrer le Docteur et partir à l'aventure...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Une drôle journée commence...**

Je n'ai jamais perdu cette âme d'enfant qui me disait qu'un jour j'allais tomber sur cette fameuse boite bleue et qu'un homme en sortirait, me prendrait la main et me dirait les yeux pétillants d'excitation « Courez ! ». Enfin un homme… On se comprend.

Je m'appelle Aude, j'ai 24 ans, je suis étudiante en communication et je suis fan de la série « Doctor Who ». Bah oui, j'ai beau rêver que l'aventure m'attend au coin de la rue, ce n'est qu'une série. Juste une série. Mais ce que j'ai vécu ce jour-là a remis en cause toute ma vision du monde et surtout celle de l'Univers.

Samedi. Il est 7 heures du matin. Les yeux au sol pour ne pas me planter et la tête dans les étoiles, je me dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'école. Une régie vidéo m'attendait pour finaliser mon projet vidéo. Je traversai la Grand-Place de Bruxelles encore vide de ses touristes du monde entier, les détaillants déchargeant leurs marchandises.

J'aime cet endroit. Je me suis toujours dit que ça ferait un bon lieu de tournage pour la série. Toutes ces statues. Je souris à cette pensée.

Quelqu'un me percuta et me fais tourner sur moi-même. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il était déjà loin, marchant d'un pas pressé. Surement un bureaucrate obligé de bosser un samedi et de mauvais poil.

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées. Moi aussi je bossais un samedi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je bousculais tout le monde sans m'excuser.

Me voilà devant la porte de l'école. J'introduis la clé et entre le code de sécurité* et je rentrai dans le bâtiment en maugréant déjà sur les nombreux étages à monter à pied.

L'étage des régies vidéo. Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à être de corvée montage et étalonnage. De nombreuses régies étaient ouvertes, les ordinateurs allumés et des travaux en cours. J'ouvris la mienne, posa mon blouson et soupire un bon coup en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage de l'ordinateur. « Allons-y » me dis-je pour me donner du courage.

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'étais là… personne ne donnait signes de vie. Même pas le bruit de fond d'un montage ou d'un visionnage d'image. Pas même un chuchotement ou des conversations sur comment monter ça ou ça. C'était très bizarre.

Vingt minutes. Toujours rien.

SCHBLINCK BADABOUM.

Je bondis de ma chaise. Des bruits de seau en métal et un juron retenu viennent de retentir dans le couloir normalement fermé par un second code d'accès. Inquiète de savoir si tout allait bien pour la personne, je sors de la régie munie de mon blouson (on ne sait jamais…) et je me dirigeai prudemment vers l'origine des bruits. Je tournai le coin du couloir et je restai stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi.

Ce n'est pas possible. J'hallucinais. Ils avaient mis quoi dans mon café au Starbucks.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux mais ce que je voyais était bien réel… du moins en visuel.

En face de moi se trouvait un Docteur par terre, un pied dans un seau en métal, se frottant la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette image, retenant mes larmes et mon fou rire (nerveux ?) de le voir là, assis sur son derrière avec un seau en guise de pied droit.

- Tout va bien ? dis-je en réprimant douloureusement mon fou rire (il avait dû vraiment se faire mal)

- Lieu d'atterrissage pas très commode. Je devrais éviter les placards. Faut que je note ça quelque part. dit-il en marmonnant et en se frottant la tête.

Il enleva le seau de son pied et j'en profitais pour l'aider à se relever.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était là devant moi. Habillé de son costume brun, de ses converses sables et de son pardessus. Je levais les yeux vers son visage. Même cheveux ébouriffés, yeux bruns pétillants d'intelligence et de sagesse me scrutant au tréfonds de mon être. Mais c'était juste impossible. Le Docteur ce n'était plus lui. Enfin, dans la série. C'était cet être adorant les chapeaux et les nœuds pap', plus… lui.

- Bonjour je suis le… commença-t-il

- Docteur ! continuais-je en murmurant encore sous le choc.

- En effet.

- Je ne croyais pas toutes ces histoires écrites par des membres du forum. Je pensais que c'était juste des fanfictions, purs produits de l'imagination. Comment… dis-je pour moi-même complètement perdue.

- Oh ! je vois encore un membre de _Beans On Toast_.

- Pas le temps de parler, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. dit-il d'un ton grave. Pourquoi vous y êtes quand même.

- Mon école. Montage vidéo. Travail à rendre. Et vous pourquoi ?

- Signal étrange dans le quartier. Dit-il en inspectant le reste du couloir.

- Et donc vous êtes venu fais-je à sa suite.

- Personne à part vous ?

- Non étrangement. Des régies sont ouvertes, avec des affaires, des sacs mais personne n'a pointer le bout de son nez depuis vingt-cinq minutes.

Il sorti son tournevis et inspecta les régies vides depuis l'extérieur.

- Mmmh je n'aime pas ça. Où est la vôtre ?

- Euh par là, Docteur.

On rentra dans ma régie. J'étais assez réticente de le faire rentrer. Mon projet vidéo était un épisode de Doctor Who qu'on avait mis en place et tourné avec des apprentis-acteurs et une école d'effets spéciaux racontant une aventure du Dixième Docteur.

- Vous avez accès au web avec vos ordinateurs ?

- Ça vous rêvez. On peut à peine bosser sur ces machines et c'est galère pour passer au digital au niveau des mémoires flash**.

Il pointa son tournevis et l'appliqua sur l'écran (qui soit dit en passant est un Mac dernière génération). Les informations de l'école défilaient sur l'écran à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il resta pensif pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. C'est fou. La série avait tellement bien copié ses attitudes, les expressions de son visage. Je savais que ses pensées allaient à du mille à la seconde.

- Docteur ? osais-je prudemment

- Désolé, dit-il en émergeant brutalement de ses pensées. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les signaux que j'ai reçus. Pourtant c'est bien ici qu'est leur point d'origine mais où.

Soudain une lumière intense provenant de l'écran de l'ordinateur éclaira toute la régie.

- Sortons fis le Docteur

Je précipitai vers la porte qui se referma devant moi. J'essayai de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Le Docteur me poussa et tenta de l'ouvrir a coup de tournevis sonique mais rien n'y faisait. La porte resta obstinément fermée.

La lumière nous aveugla et ce fut le blanc total.


End file.
